theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Velous
Velous, or the Wild World, are names given to the side of Planet Earth which sits opposite of Terra, home of the human continents. While Terra contains within it all the continents familiar to, and inhabited by humanity, Velous is an equally large face of the planet which contains provinces and continents almost forgotten by humans - wild expanses and untamed seas that are home to beastfolk, sergals, the last elves, and the dreaded orks. Velous remains relatively primitive when compared to the nations of the humans. Conflicts between the various races are constant and prevalent, and as a result the affairs of Velous are generally disregarded by the humans. Continents, Islands, and Territories The lands of Velous include the following: In the west, there is the continent Orsinium, a harsh, craggy wasteland, homeland of the Orks. Orsinium is considered to be inhospitable to any creature but the orks and native wildlife. This land is not often visited by outsiders, as the greenskinned beasts who live on this continent kill non-orks on sight. Orsinium was the spawning point for countless Orkish invasions of other nations, and is generally considered the most violent and unsafe land in all of Velous. Northeast of that is Harmugrel, the island home of the Apes. Though a medium sized island, Harmugrel has several unique ecosystems all contained in the landmass, from icy mountains to fields of green. It is here that Malefor gathered together his army that destroyed the Ancient Dragon Empire. South of Orsinium are the Sol-stam Isles, a paradise of tropical islands separated by shallow seas. It is here that the ancient ancestors of Mer, the Rieklings, evolved and still rule to this day, though they are frequently in conflict with the vile snake-like Naga. The diminutive tribal creatures typically keep to themselves and receive little contact from outsiders. To the southwest is Mereth '''(also known as Aldmeris), the homeland of the Altmer, or High Elves. Mereth is an ancient land woven with powerful magic and rich culture. This land is covered in dense forests of tall trees, and hilly landscapes of autumn. Though wary of outsiders, the High Elves do allow visitors to their land - and these travelers often describe Mereth as the most beautiful landscape on the face of the Earth. To the northeast is '''Berona, a large continent covered in temperate forests, snowy mountains and rocky coasts, divided into many provinces each ruled by a different racial clan. Together they form the Kingdoms of Berona, a loose alliance that rarely works together but rather prevents separate nations from warring. Berona was, in ancient history, the mainland of the powerful Dragon Empire, which dominated the entire globe until its fall thousands of years ago. South of Berona connected by a small land bridge is the continent of Wyrdland, a massive expanse of the densest, most mysterious forests in all of Velous. It is here that the reclusive Wood Elves dwell, in great communities of tree-cities. Wyrdland is considered to be very dangerous for the average traveler, as the wilderness will often "swallow" non-natives, never to be seen again. In addition, the Wood Elves rarely ever allow strangers into their sacred forests. To the east of this is Shadowfell, homeland of the Dark Elves, known as the most xenophobic nation in all of Velous. Shadowfell is a land of great mountains and harsh volcanic wastelands separated by dead forests and the sprawling spire-like cities of the Dark Elves. By comparison, Wyrdland is generous with its tourism policies - the Dark Elves absolutely never allow outsiders to even set foot or even look upon the land of Shadowfell, and such a crime is punishable by death. This is all in the name of ensuring their culture is never diluted by other "lesser" races. To the north of Berona is the small tundra continent of Oberheim '(also known as Oberon), homeland of the Bears. It is a cold and harsh land that is "ruled" by primitive tribal states of Bears. They often go to war with each other over resources, the rights to fertile lands, and even females. The other nations of Velous typically leave the Bears alone. To the east of that is the largest landmass on Velous, '''Argopotamias '(also called Argos), home of the Sergals and birthplace of modern Velous. Argos is a land of lush rainforests with towering trees, and mighty mountains and highlands on which the elegant cities of the Sergals stand vigilant. This country was the seat of an empire that tried to conquer the known world under a mad monarch. Argos came under invasion during the Ork and Sergal War. To the south is an island chain known as the '''Stranded Isles, controlled by Elves, Sergals, and Beronans alike. These islands are sparse landmasses separated by deep seas and are often set upon by storms and pirates. The Stranded Isles are considered to be the frontier of Velous, beyond which is the great and feared Eastern Sea, which separates the "known" world from the most mysterious land on the planet. Across the vast Eastern Sea is the mysterious continent Arak, a land of windy deserts, rocky canyons and sprawling oases, and home of the Skeksis. This was once the seat of a mighty and terrifying empire millenia ago, the Skeksis Empire, which ravaged Velous and Terran countries for hundreds of years during the Skeksis Wars. Since then, Arak has been quiet, isolated, and veiled from the world. History to be added Category:Locations